You Left Me Once
by Black-Harmonia
Summary: Naruto had left for a year to study abroad. When he returns, will Sasuke's feelings for his best friend be discovered by both of them? SasuNaru Shonenai. rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Konoha high school. a new school semester.

Sasuke woke up after a restless night. He turned and looked at the calender remembering today was the day Naruto came back after studying abroad in Suna. 'Hmm, I wounder how the dobe's been doing...' Sasuke thought with a smirk. The Uchiha had been striving through high school without his best friend for about a year now. 'He'll probably have that same stupid smile on his face as always' Sasuke sat up from his bed and got ready for school. Sasuke Slipped on an over-sized dark blue hoodie with his family's brand logo on the back, jeans and dirty tennis shoes. He looked in the mirror and ruffled his hair a little, trying to make it look someone nice for today's event.

Itachi poked his head into Sasuke's room.

"What the?" His brother stated in confusion.

"What do you want?" Sasuke replied with not giving a concern about his current annoyance.

"Do you need a ride to school? Its raining so it might not be a good idea to ride the bus"  
"Since when are you so generous?" Sasuke said with somewhat scorn.

"Eehh, want the ride or not?" Itachi offered again

"Fine, ill be ready soon" He said as Itachi left. 

As the young Uchiha was on his way to the washroom, he noticed his cell phone vibrating. Naturally he picked it up and looked at the caller; it was Sakura. 'Better answer it, or she'll bitch at me all day.'

"Oi, Sakura its early in the morning...it better be good" Sasuke said half asleep.

"I know Sasuke, but shouldn't you be happy about today?" Sakura said cheerfully.  
"Oh? and why is that?"

"Id figure you would anticipate today! Or even remember for that matter" the Pink Haired teen implied.

"Geez, just get to the point..I don't have time for this..." Sasuke said already getting impatient with her.

"Naruto is coming home from studying abroad today! Duh!" She said Playfully. "You guys will be one loving coup"  
"Okay! I remember! I'll see u at school!" Sasuke interrupted with ending the conversation. 'Stupid girl...' he thought

'Hmm, maybe that was a tad to much. But he'll realize it soon!' Sakura thought happily

A rainy day at the local high school. Sasuke rode in the passenger seat as Itachi drove him to school, Sasuke nervous to the core. The thought of reuniting with his best friend and already coping with the overly-stressful feelings he had was jsust to much for the boy. What if Naruto had found a girlfriend? What if he actually isn't coming back? Had he kept in touch with their other friends? These questions raced through Sasuke's mind as Itachi drove up to the curb of the local school.

"Alright, were here"

"Hmmm?...oh, thanks for the ride." Sasuke said still in deep thought as he grabbed his backpack and walked out of the car.

Itachi watched his brother walk away as Sasuke sat on a semi-wet bench under a tree. 'hopefully things will turn around for him' Itachi thought.

Sasuke grabbed his bag and searched the front pockets desperately for his MP3 player. Eventually he found it. Once he did, the Uchiha scanned the front of the school and parking lot for a few minutes, with a slight hope of seeing a certain yellow spiky haired boy. After 10 minutes of ignoring girls waves and no glances of his friend, Sasuke put his headphones one and let his head fall back as hard rock drenched his mind. 

"Yo! Sasuke!" a hyperactive voice called from behind.

Sasuke turned around quickly with more hope to be Naruto.

"Sup Uchiha?" a boy with brown shaggy hair, large red triangles down his face and an over-sized coat. Sasuke shoulders dropped a few inches when seeing who it was.

"Kiba...what do you want?" Sasuke complained

"Mmmm...nothing. Just woundering if you have seen Naruto yet. Have ya?" The Izuzuka boy questioned.

"Naruto's comming back today? I hadn't remembered...now go remind someone else" Sasuke said with a prick of sarcasm.

"No need to get pissy you girl." Kiba remarked. "But it looks like someone is in deep denial..ah well, later! " Kiba said as he ran away.

Sasuke looked at his watch and noticed the time. '10 til..time to get to class i guess..' Sasuke thought. As Sasuke walked down the halls to his homeroom, he really was questioning when and IF Naruto would show up. Everyone in their group ,as you could call it, had already plans to throw Naruto a welcoming party at the end of the week and couldn't stop talking about it all of spring break. Especially Sakura. Sasuke couldn't go a day without hearing 'Naruto this..' or ' Naruto that...' Sasuke walked down the halls trying to get the though out of his mind. Eventually he ended up 5 minutes late and walked in.

"Thanks for joining us Mr. Uchiha.." Said a teacher with dark brown hair pulled up in a single ponytail and a scar across his nose extending under both eyes.

"Mmm" The student replied looking down in though as he took a seat in the back."Anyways, As i was saying, Welcome back from spring break students. This semester is going to be rough on all of you so you'll need to study hard come exam time."

Sasuke drowned out the lecture of his teacher and looked around the class. 'Geez. Way to be on time Naruto.' thought Sasuke not remembering he was late to class himself. Eventually the boy turned his attention back to his teacher. Glancing up at the chalkboard he noticed a diagram for a plan on how to manage homework and study time. Tch. As If he needed enough stress already. With Naruto being back, babysitting him will need all his extra energy. The thought of handling Naruto and his antics put a whole new strain on his chest. Sasuke took one more look around the class, only to find Shikamaru sleeping and a handful of girls staring at him. Sasuke looked down trying to divert their attention.

The bell rang and the Uchiha dashed out of his class on to the next which was art. Sasuke arrived in the fine arts department of the high school and took a seat. He was hoping he wouldn't have anyone to annoy him in this class. Or an annoying teacher for that matter. As Students began filling into the class room, he noticed some of his brothers friends. 'shouldn't they have knocked out their art credit earlier in high school?' Whatever. Sasuke would just ignore them hoping they would do the same. Sasuke put his head down trying to get back his lost sleep from the previous night. His thoughts consisted of what Naruto's arrival would be like and how much the idiot had changed. After a few minutes of what it seemed like rest, he heard several girls giggling around his table. Sasuke didn't look up, because then he would have to listen to their annoying voices. Girls were always a pain for the Uchiha. He didn't need them but it seemed all of them would give up humanity for his presence.

A couple more classes passed on, all pretty much the same scenario. Someone Sasuke recognized in class but not wanting to talk to, several girls crowding around him, annoying teacher. Pretty much the same as last semester. But finally it was lunch. Sasuke was hoping he could get some rest in the school's library before returning to class, but unfortunately he was dead hungry from skipping breakfast. The boy let out a tiresome sigh and headed over to the cafeteria. He quickly got his lunch as sat at his normal table. Sitting there was pretty much a habit for him, he'd been sitting there ever since freshman year. In time, the so called 'friends' of his would crowd around him and talk about whatever was going on at school or anything of the sort. Sasuke slouched and set his elbows down on the table.

"Sasuke?" Sakura muttered in confused

"...Sakura...do ya think Naru-"

"Ahh! Sakura! Sasuke!" a loud hyperactive voice called interrupting Sasuke.

Sakura looked up in surprise. "Naruto?...Naruto!" she yelled as she got up to greet her old friend.

Coincidentally, most of their group did the same to go and greet their yellow-haired companion. That is, except for Sasuke who just kept staring in shock to see his friend again. For some reason, the Uchiha couldn't take his eyes off the boy. His hair in the rays of the winter sun looked so brilliantly radiant, and his beautiful tan skin so blissfully gleamed. Wait. What was he thinking, He couldn't be this way attracted to Naruto. Even though he always knew that if there was a chance he was gay that it would be Naruto to go after.

"Oh? Sasuke? Not going to come greet me?" Naruto yelled as he walked through the group surrounding him.

Sasuke paused for a second. "Oh? Silly me I thought I needed an invitation." He replied as Naruto sat in the seat in front of him.

"Heh, you haven't changed at all. Not that i expected anything different from the one and only Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said with a large grin.

"Since when did you get so smug?" Sasuke said as he punched his friends arm.

"Gah! What was that for?" Naruto instantly demanding a reply.

"For being late to school and making me-us wait so long"

"Heh, sorry I guess. I never thought you would be so worried about me" The blond commented with a smirk.

Sasuke was trying to cover his blush and find a believable response in the back of his mind.

"Nah, it's alright. Id be worry about myself too. I am me after all" Naruto added with a cheesy grin. "Anyways, Ive got to get to the front office. I hope i

remember where it is." He said scratching the back of his head in confusion

'hes so cute...' Sasuke thought.

"I'll go with you. I don't have anything else to do around here." Sasuke said but with more of a force in his voice then an offer to his friend.

As Naruto and Sasuke walked to the office, both of them were trying to start a conversation. Naruto walked a little faster getting ahead of his friend playfully. Sasuke did the same get several meters in front. Back and forth this small quarrel raged on for 10 minutes or so. Sasuke decided to end it and extended his leg out to the side when it was Naruto's turn to go ahead. Naruto fell face forward onto the tile floor.

"Teme! What the hell was that for?" Naruto stood back up and rubbed his forehead.  
"Just making sure you hadn't lost your touch, seems you have." Sasuke calmly replied as he shrugged his shoulders and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Just go back to lunch, I would have gone by myself if i hadnt giving you the benefit of the doubt that you were gonna be a bastard the minute i arrived.

Boy was i wrong" Naruto slowly walked down the hall as Sasuke stood there. 

"Naruto-dobe...your an idiot" Sasuke said as he looked down.

'..Dobe..haven't heard that in a long while...almost a term of endearment' Naruto thought as he stopped walking and looked down, letting his randomly grouped

bangs hang in front of his eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the 2 reviewers and 2 people who faved/added to alert list...i love you guys. im sorry i let you down with this chapter. its short. but then it would have been really long making you wait long which isnt kool. No its not. so i apologize again. ive been working on fanart all week. go we sasuke in a miniskirt on my devart page!! o.o 3 cuddles Kakashi dog plushie and hides in corner

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto stood in the hallway both facing the same direction, Naruto, looking down with scorn, unapparent to Sasuke who was thinking it was confusion. The Uchiha took a step forward toward his dobe. Naruto turned around and stared at him with peculiar determination in his eyes and a frown on his face. 'Wow. When did he gets so cute' Sasuke though as he stopped in his place.

"Owwww...dammit." Naruto complained rubbing is cheek.

"It still hurts? It wasn't even that bad of a fall. You really should think abou-"

"Not that! Frowning. I don't understand how you can keep your face like that all the time." The blond interrupted as he bit down on each side of his lower lip loosening his face.

"Geez, you really are hopeless. Well, were wasting time here. Lemme get you to the office...and..I guess we should meet up after school. So i can tell you about all the stupid rules and such they added," Sasuke offered under his breath, putting his hands in his front pockets nervously.

"Uh...huh..." Naruto stuttered and looked up. "Oh! Alright! That would be a lot better then anyone else explaining it all to me. If everyone is still the same as a year ago. Hinata just stuttering, Shikamaru just complaining, Kiba just playing with his dog and Sakura or Ino freaking out over you. A handful of problematic children if you ask me, yet I'm one to talk!" Naruto ranted as he flashed a coy smile.

Sasuke stared at him with confusion, yet pretending to know what he was talking about. Sure he knew who all these people where, but he was never one to pay attention to their quirks and behaviors. He just nodded in agreement and finished his walk with friend in silence. Once they got to the office, Naruto got his school schedule and took a look at it. After a few seconds he smiled happily and laughed. Then he stuck out his arm, offering it for Sasuke to look at. , who was in a daydream about his friends cuteness and had a look of blunt ecstasy drawn on his face. Naruto looked at the Uchiha with a confusion and partially being tired of holding his arm out.

"Helloo?.." Naruto questioned shaking the paper in front of the bastard's face. Sasuke snapped out of it and snatched the paper away. He took out his own schedule and compared it with his looking back and forth at the they had classes together and when they didn't. Naruto tip-toed his way around the back-side of his friend and took a peek over the taller boy's shoulder quietly. Sasuke looked forward in statement when he felt the warm breath of the blond gently caressing his neck and ear. It felt so warm and soothing against his skin. Sasuke's eyes slowly creeped there way towards the right, meeting a tan cheek with three horizontal scars, sharp spiked hair, and illusory royal eyes.

"Hey! We have health together this semester! I wounder when there gonna start sex-ed." Naruto teased as he reached over Sasuke's shoulder and pointed at their 6th period class. "We also have Homeroom and art at the same time. That's not to bad, 3 out of the 7 classes" He added with a large smile and hand still resting on the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Just don't bother me. I failed art 2 years ago because of you. Remember? You just couldn't shut up about how pretty that new girl..um...Sakura was or the type of ramen you ate the night before."

"Yeah, well it was only 8th grade. No one even cares about grades that early in the game!" The blond snapped back.

"Lets just try to survive the rest of this year." Sasuke replied calmly handing Naruto his schedule back.

"Just like old times!?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a second, thinking of the "old times". 'Why couldn't they make new memories together?" the Uchiha thought.

"If your not too dense to remember that far back" Sasuke joked. "It's 1:15. The bell should ring any minute and then our 5th period starts at 1:20. I have Math now ..and you..have...?"

Naruto looked down at his schedule "Chemistry.."

"Then I guess ill see you in Health 6th. Just don't get lost on your way there."

"I'm not a baby you know"

"You haven't proven that to me yet.." Sauske said as the bell rang. He turned around with a swaggering grin and walked away.

"Such a hot-shot bastard he is.." Naruto thought as he ran down the opposite hall, Unaware to himself that HOT was a more precise characterization of his friend.

Students started filling the hallways quickly and both of them disappeared within the crowd of their high school peers. Naruto stopped and looked up at the ceiling window in the foyer which was raining fliers. He picked one up off the floor and read what it said to himself.

"Spring Homecoming! March 21st! The theme is traditional Japanese Culture. See you there!" 'Hmm. i wounder if Sasuke has heard anything about this. Ill have to ask him after school' thought the Uzumaki as he stuffed the bright yellow paper in his pocket.

* * *

Sorry for lame homecoming theme. My schools Homecomming was 'Secret Garden' ..how lame. I didnt go. I was at a Convention. But the theme will lead to somthing cute i hope. ;A; im still figuring out the rest of the plot. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAP 3! geez.. I really think i overdid some things with the last chapter. Making Sasuke abnormally OCC. sorry about that. I shall try to tone it down (gradually of coarse). I think i did that in this chapter too though.

please excuse any typos. im sorry. Very Sorry.

and i never did put this here, so i might as well. **Naruto isnt mine! i dont write this for a profit! i dont hold any claims on the trademark which he is.**

------

After going their separate ways, both boys went about their 5th class as routine, well, to Sasuke. Of coarse, it being new to Naruto, him getting a lot of new books and crap he didn't need from the teacher. 45 minutes passed and the Bell rang again and Naruto already wishing the day would be over. At least his next class was with Sasuke so he wouldn't be entirely lonely. He pulled out his schedule and looked at the room number trying to figure out what part of the building the class was.

Sasuke walked into the health class and glanced at the time, noticing Naruto only had 2 minutes until the bell rang and he would be marked late. He sighed, put his backpack under his desk and glanced at the door to see if anyone in particular had walked in. The bell rang its monotonous tone and in strolled Naruto tired and panting heavily.

"S...sorry. New...student.." The blond stuttered as he handed the teacher his schedule for verification. She was a slender woman with dark short hair that curled out at the bottom. She motioned for Naruto to take an available seat. He readjusted his bag, grabbed his schedule and took the seat in back of Sasuke.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke commented as Naruto passed buy.

"Tch, shuddap! My class was on the other side of the building and plus i had to find the class!" Naruto pouted as he sat down and rested his head.

Sasuke looked back to see his friend resting on the face of the desk, arms folded over a old hoodie and eyelids shut. The open window, showing the sun rays of a spring afternoon rain shower, complemented the boys simplistic yet beautiful features. The golden locks were tipped with the shinning essence of the sun and each strand highlighted perfectly. Sasuke sighed lovingly and grinned; he turned back around and sighed lightheartedly.

Naruto was sometimes like a gentle childish girl to him, the way his natural beauty always had a knack for making the Uchiha weak. The raven shook his head, refocusing his attention and pulled a piece of paper from his back and began jotting down what the teacher was explaining.

After a while, a worksheet was passed down the rows of students that was to be completed and turned in before class. As Sasuke got the two remaining papers, he looked back to find the sleeping blond still in a dormant state. He sighed and kept the papers for himself. 'Sasuke Uchiha' he wrote on the first page; 'Naruto Uzumaki' on the second and began filling each one out with the correct answers.

Five Minutes til the end of class and most of the students were done. Sasuke stood up and turned in both worksheets and headed back to his desk. As he sat down with a subtle "Thud", Naruto was stirred awake from a dreary nap.

"Wha?...Huh?." The sleepy boy said as he looked at Sasuke who only responded with a half-chuckle and a smirk.

"We only have 5 minutes 'til class. I suggest you look this over." Sasuke responded handing Naruto the page of notes he took during class. Naruto looked at his watch.

"Ill see it after school. There's only 2 minutes left of class."

"Maybe it would be a good idea to try and stay awake in your remaining classes, Hmm?" Naruto stuck his tongue out and the bell rang.

Both boys got up and headed for the door, stopping and facing each other once they got into the hall. Naruto pulled out his schedule.

"Last class of the day! Finally! This day is been torture. Remind me never to come during the middle of the year. " Naruto stretched his arms as he complained.

Sasuke sighed. He was glad that today was almost over as well. Although he would express it.

"What's your last class?"

"Um...damn...math." Naruto complained.

"Heh. That's tough to have it last. I'm glad I'm not you. Puttin that aside, I geuss we can meet in the library after school then decide where to go from there. Good luck in math. Later.." Sasuke remarked as he turned and walked toward his last class.

Naruto expanded his cheeks with an upset huff and inward arched eyebrows. He turned around clumsily and trudged on.

"Naruto." said a familiar voice that came up besides him.

"Oh! Hey Gaara! How's it going? I didn't see you at lunch when i arrived." The blond greeted back.

"I was studing in the library..." The red-haired boy calmly responded.

"That's cool. Schools important..and..stuff...So! Where ya headed?"

"Math."

"Me too! Here, check to see if we have it in the same room so you can lead me there?" Naruto asked holding his schedule up to his friend. Gaara willingly took hold of it and handed it back after a prompt glance.

"It seems we are headed for the same place." Gaara responded.

"Awesome! I wont be late for one of my classes today!" Naruto cheered. Gaara looked at his happy friend and slightly seeped out his smile. He was glad that Naruto had returned to their school.

It was quiet between them the rest of the path throughout the halls. Naruto occasionally going the wrong way and Gaara pointing to the correct direction, Naruto clumsilly runing to catch up, and triping as he turned a corner.

Hereafter, they got to the class and Naruto was assigned books, homework, and a seat. 'I just want this day to end..' The blond complained as his head fell the the face of the desk.

Finally his wish had come true and the final bell of the day rang. He got up from his seat and waited for Gaara at the door.

"Do you have alot of homework today?" Naruto asked striving to start a conversation. Somtimes it was hard because Gaara was usually the sort of person who would only awncer one word responces. Like Sasuke when he was pissed at one thing or another.

"Not really. How about yourself? "

"Yeah. Tons, It being my first day and all. Luckily Sasuke's gonna help me." Naruto said with a relieving sigh.

"Your awfully fond of that Uchiha boy..." Gaara commented eyeing his friend.

"Tch..You say that as if were a couple..but Why shouldn't I be? He has been my best friend forever." He said proudly.

"Just watch whats going to happen." Gaara said under his breath.

"Huh? What was that?"

"Nothing. Just be happy Naruto."

"Aah. Thanks Gaara. I gotta go. Later!" Naruto gave a quick wave and ran off. Weaving through the mass of students, he made his way to the library.

----

Originally it was gonna have it as Haku greeting our hero in the hall.. But i thought that maybe I could use Gaara later in the story. I dunno. But i do strongly feel that in high school naruto fanfics, that Haku should be in them. He needs love. And just as a late side note (some might be woundering this from chapter 1 some? no one is reading this. well just in case any one wounders) The school is divided between seniors and juniors to sophmores and freshman. But they all take fine arts in the same building. But the core classes and such are in different parts.

if you want me to keep writing, **review**. its not that much really? I'm almost discouraged to delete this story all toghether. just keeping it there for the 11 people who like it enough. 3


	4. Chapter 4

-  
Chapter 4. Good thing I am even attempting to do this. I've gotten so much homework on top of finals. Try to stay with me here. And thank you for the encouraging words. I hope not to let you down! But again with the "overdoing it" in this chapter. (AGAIN! emoemoemo) _But Happy Holidays to you all though_. Yay! 12 days! (.)

-----

Avoiding the countless classmates heading out the door, Naruto finally pushed his way through to the library and waltzed through the double doors. He searched the tables and computer desks around the area; no sign of Sasuke.

"He's probably dealing with some pack of fangirl. Such a pretty-boy." He said to himself, holding back a light snicker.

"I don't know if that's a proper description of me." Sasuke commented as he walked up behind the blond.

"GAH!. ssshh!" Naruto put a finger to his lip. "Don't you know this is a library? You need to keep quiet." Sasuke bonked his friends head with a clenched fist.

"Your the one making all the noise idiot. C'mon. Lets get this over with. I wanna go home." The taller boy said as he emotionlessly walked past and sat at a empty table and took his hoodie off.

"Tch!" Naruto stuck out his tongue followed solemnly and sat in the chair next to his friend. Both boys unzipped their backpacks and pulled out a binder.

"We should start with Health first off, seeing how that was the class you decided to blow off." Sasuke eyed his friend.

"Wha? There's not much to learn. Isn't it all common sense anyways?" Naruto complained while flicking a pencil around by his mouth.

"Heh. You'll definitely need some educating in this field." Sasuke slipped the paper of notes from earlier in front of his friend. The title read 'Sex Ed Review'. Naruto's mouth dropped to a disappointed scowl and his eyes narrowed as he eyed Sasuke.

"Wasn't exactly the best idea to sleep during that class. Now you have to learn from me."

"Professor Sasuke-bastard doesn't have much of a ring to it does it though?" Naruto joked back. "Can't I just go over the notes you took for me?" Naruto put his hands together and looked at Sasuke with wide eyes and a cheeky smile.

_'Desperately cute.._' Sasuke thought with a sigh.

"Will you understand it though? You were never one to understand this sort of thing when they introduced it in 4th grade. You always covered your eyes when they showed pictures in 7th grade as well. But if your just going to complain, I'm going home." Sasuke began to stood up.

"What about my other subjects? I need Help with math! I didn't understand any of it! Saaasuke!?" Naruto continuously pounded on the table like a hungry 3-year-old. "C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!!! I have a lot of other homework as well." Naruto grabbed on the bottom of Sasuke's shirt, who just looked around the rest of the library, noticing glaring eyes focused on them.

"I mean sure health is as important as any other subject but I'm going to be until 3 in the morning doing all of it if I don't get any help with this and seeing how you my best friend your suppose to a good friend and help me with this sort of thing." Naruto stood up and got eye level with his friend. "Please help me! Pl-"

"Shut up." The taller boy took a step toward his friend, hands in pockets, eyebrows slanted down and a stern look of annoyance hid all other thoughts. Naruto too a step back in defence.

"Being your best friend doesn't make me obligated to do things for you or to help you with anything." Another step forward, another step back.

"Good friends do those sort of things because they care. If you were smart enough you would realize these sort of things." Another step, the boys were now no less then a foot apart. The younger getting the lesser half of the situation and being pressured against a wall surrounded by two tall bookcases.

"That...along with a few other things.." The Uchiha whispered looking up with his onyx hypnotic eyes.

"Wh...what are yo-.." Naruto started as a pair of thin melodious lips attacked his impressionable own. Sasuke's hands around the collar bone and neck of his friend, gentling holding the body sturdy. The blond's eyes widened at the touch, and hesitantly tried to escapeless stare of Sasuke's. Naruto less-than-full-forcefully writhed in the situation and tried to keep his mouth closed.

--

"Hey Ino, did you find that book on the early Roman empire yet?" a girl with bangs and her hair tied back in 4 positions asked. "Ino! C'mon we need to finish this project...Ino!"

"Ssshh!" Replied a pale-blond-haired girl with blue eyes. Her eyes re-focused to the peeping hole she made between a few books. "Remember how today was the day Naruto came back Temari?"

"Yeah what of it?" Temari replied.

"Well, looks as if hes getting another welcoming. Heheh... check this out." The dirty-blond haired girl looked down and through the shelf to witness a passionate kiss between to of her classmates.

"Holy Cra-mpfh"

"Sssh! Do you want the whole school to hear?" Ino glared, keeping her hand firm over her friends mouth. "This is something you and me are going to tell no one. Not even Gaara or Kankuro!"

"And your not going to tell Shikamaru..? You can't keep a secret from anyone. Sakura will find out instantly. Isn't she Sasuke's best friend?"

"I can keep a secret! And it looks as if Sakura has been replaced..heheh...this is gonna be between us!"

Temari swatted Ino's hand away. "I'm just scared of what your going to do with such information." She said with a sigh.

---

_'No way in hell is he getting in here!_' Naruto shouted in his mind. Just then, he felt a warm ridged, soothing feel lick the pressed skin between his lips. The constant stroke of Sasuke's touch made shivers run up Naruto's calves cooing him into to the kiss. Naruto's relaxed his mouth slightly. Taking advantage of the hint, Sasuke's tongue somehow approached forward hesitantly and glided its way along the blond's top row of teeth. If flicked up, teasing the point at where the pallet formed to teeth on the inside.

Naruto, getting quickly tired of the game, pushed Sasuke's tongue out with his own and slided its way around Sasuke's mouth and caressed on the underlining of the taller boy's bottum lip. Sasuke's eyes widened in suprise as he found himself wraping his own tounge around Naruto's.

_'When did Naruto get so good at this?'_

_'When did Sasuke get so good at this?_'

Naruto's hands creeped their way up his friend's waist. Sasuke, not wanting to come off as ticklish, moved down and nipped at Naruto's jawline slightly as his hands ran their way along his friend's stomach. The blond held back a yelp and extended his neck, resting his wrists on Sasuke's broad shoulders and stroking the Uchiha brand patch on his collar bone with his thumb.

Sasuke looked up and smirked as his eyes met a pair of widened sea-blue ones and kissed his friend's forehead. Naruto looked down with a bright crimson blush as Sasuke removed himself from the wall and got out his cell phone.

"Wha...Wha-"

"It's getting late. I have to get home. If you come to school early tomorrow morning I can help you more." Sasuke said as he looked through his phone's address book.

"Where the hell do you get off!? Going after me..." Naruto gulped. "..like that..an...just..I'm..." His face was now flooded with a rosy pink.

"Want help or not?" Sasuke returned his attention, returning with the escapeless onyx eyes to Naruto and stepped forward. He took his friend's jaw in his hand and thumb on bottom lip. "It is what best friends do after all.."

--

End-O-Chappy. I'm glad I got it down. Please Review.! (.)


	5. Chapter 5

whistles wow! its been like..what..6 months since I updated. I went through alot of things. But with sumer starting up, I decided to give this another shot. If anyone is wondering, the main reason it took so long to update was because I had this chapter written out, but my computer broke and I had to get a new one, resulting in all my files being lost. I think Sai made an appearance the first time I wrote it. Please treat this chapter kindly. Review. I will probably delete it if I dont get any reviews. 

Naruto doesn't belong to me. If he did, he'd have kitty ears and a tail. XD;; shot

Here's a review from last chapter.

----

Naruto's hands creeped their way up his friend's waist. Sasuke, not wanting to come off as ticklish, moved down and nipped at Naruto's jawline slightly as his hands ran their way along his friend's stomach. The blond held back a yelp and extended his neck, resting his wrists on Sasuke's broad shoulders and stroking the Uchiha brand patch on his collar bone with his thumb.

Sasuke looked up and smirked as his eyes met a pair of widened sea-blue ones and kissed his friend's forehead. Naruto looked down with a bright crimson blush as Sasuke removed himself from the wall and got out his cell phone.

"Wha...Wha-"

"It's getting late. I have to get home. If you come to school early tomorrow morning I can help you more." Sasuke said as he looked through his phone's address book.

"Where the hell do you get off!? Going after me..." Naruto gulped. "..like that..an...just..I'm..." His face was now flooded with a rosy pink.

"Want help or not?" Sasuke returned his attention, returning with the escapeless onyx eyes to Naruto and stepped forward. He took his friend's jaw in his hand and thumb on bottom lip. "It is what best friends do after all.."

--- Chapter 5.

"AAAHHH!! Sasuke you bastard!!" Naruto screamed to himself as he forced his face into his pillow.

"WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdooooo?!" he blurted as he walked over to his bathroom.

"Ahh!...seriously Sasuke!" Naruto said as he touched hesitantly to the red marks on his neck. "Ahh!..DAMNIT!!!"

"Naruto you're screaming to loud. Please keep it down." Said a man's voice from down the hall with footsteps approaching.

Naruto ran back to his room and sat on the side of his bed, covered his neck with his hand quickly, and looking at the door as a tall man with brown short-messy hair poked his head in the partially opened door.

"You alright Naruto. Don't lie to me and say there's nothing wrong." Said the man.

"Iruka, why do you always have to say that?" Naruto whined lowering his head.

"Parents can smell problems. Teenagers are silly beings who need specific things to be said..Or so I read in a magazine." Iruka half-laughed and sat down next to his "son".

'_Not another parenting guide..Geez Iruka!_' Naruto thought.

"I can't explain it really. This is something I'm going to have to figure out on my own. If I need any help, I'll come to you." Naruto sat up straight, still covering his neck, and smiled at Iruka.

Iruka smiled back. "Alright. Sleep well" the man said as he walked out.

'_And sometimes adults need to be told specific things._' The blonde thought.

"Oh!!" Naruto stood up and ran back towards the door. "Iruka!!"

"Hmm?" Iruka turned around with a questioning look on his face.

"I forgot, can you take me to school early tomorrow morning?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sure thing. What for?"

Naruto's eyes widened at the question and he felt as though his heart stopped as a flash of Sasuke's face being within inches distance from him. Another flash of the top of Sasuke's head and mouth sucking on the skin below his jaw. The taste of the Uchiha's mouth came rushing back to Naruto's mind. The feeling of cold sweat ran down his neck from the slightest hints of Naruto's ...encounter...in the library.

"Naru-"

"Uh! Sasuke. Yeah! He's gonna help me catch up in a few subjects. That's all. Ahahaha." Naruto interrupted nervously.

"Alright. Be awake by seven. G'night." Iruka said as he kept walking down the hall towards his room.

Naruto dragged himself back to his room and plopped on his bed.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said as he laid down and closed his eyes.

-  
(At Sasuke and Itachi's place)

"ACHOO!" Sasuke sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about you little brother." Itachi said looking up from his book. "You know what they say. One sneeze, someone's talking about you three sneezes and-"

"ACHOO! AACHOOO!!" (1)Sasuke whipped his nose, uninterested in what Itachi was preaching.

"-better call the doctor." Itachi continued as he got up from his place on the couch to over to his brother.

"I'm fine Itachi..." Sasuke said getting up before Itachi could feel his forehead. "Oh yeah. Drive me to school early tomorrow." Sasuke said as he left the room.

---

Sasuke yawned as he stood in front of the schoolyard as Itachi's car drove away.

'Still have some time until Naruto should be here...hope things won't be awkward..." the boy thought as he sat down on a bench not giving the matter a second thought. He put on his headphones and listened to his favorite CD as his mind spaced out.

15 or so minutes later, Sasuke opened his eyes to find that his CD has player had stopped and right in front of him stood an upset looking pile of blonde hair holding the CD player and the other end of the headphones detached from one another.

"You didn't have to do that to get my attention you know. There are plenty of other things." Sasuke said as he took the CD player from Naruto and lifted his friend's chin."

"Admiring your work? So conceited!" Naruto said as he pulled down Sasuke hand. Sasuke felt tension. Naruto was being quite serious this morning despite what he has just said.

"I can't tell if you're mad or just stupid." Sasuke said as Naruto walked pasted him toward the school's entrance.

"Naruto?" the Uchiha said concerned. Naruto stopped a few feet away.

'_I thought about what I was gonna do in this position all morning. I thought I knew! I got nothing!! Damnitdamnitdamnit!! I knew Sasuke was gonna pull another cocky stunt but I'm not sure how I feel about it! He probably knows more then me! With what happened yesterday...and, and...The library! I don't know how I feel about Sasuke. Sure he's the stud of the century and girls would give up their humanity for his presence. But who wouldn't?!_' Naruto screamed in his head as he turned around to look at his friend.

"Uhh...Naruto? About Yester-"

"Let's get to the cafeteria! I'm sorta hungry. Skipped breakfast. Lemme get something to eat before we start studying! Alright?" Naruto proclaimed with a smile on his face as he walked back to be beside his friend.

'_ Well, stalling is giving me some time to think things through.' Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke's bouncing hair as the both of them walked. Then he looked down at his friends...empty...hand. 'Come to think of it, did Sasuke ever have a girlfriend while I was away..Or...a boyfriend I guess..AAH!! Being gay or even contemplating it is harder then those yaoi fangirls think!_'

"WAAH!!" Naruto yelled as he on tripped a rock in the school courtyard and fell to his knees. "The hell? Ouch!!"

Sasuke turned around. "You okay?"

Naruto whined a little. "I guess. Help me up will ya?"

The Uchiha sighed and lent a hand down to help his friend. Naruto gulped as he took Sasuke's hand, pulling himself off the ground. With Sasuke pulling simultaneously, Naruto lifted quickly off the ground and landed in Sasuke's embrace. Both boys blushed.

Taking advantage of their current positions, Sasuke tightened his hold around his best friend.

The red across Naruto's face raced all the way down to his toes and bounced back up to his forehead.

"Sa-Sasuke? Wa?.."

------

(1) - Japanese superstion. sneeze once, someone is talking about you. sneeze 3 times in a row, you're sick!

Sorry. It's REEEALLY short. shot

review!! me updateing faster!


End file.
